Moments
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: For diehard Sam/Tim Scam fans or those that just enjoy fluffy, romantic, heart-warming and or silly, crazy and ridiculous moments between two people in love. (A collection of scenes that didn't make it into The True Mission/The True Motive, meant as an accompanying piece to those stories). Sam/Scam
1. Chapter 1

Just the possible start of a little something new. :) A short _**author's note **_is at the bottom explaining what I mean.

**Disclaimer: Said this about 1,000 times by now but Totally Spies isn't mine. *sigh* :P Sure wish it was though lol. **

* * *

**.:.1.:.**

Photo Day

* * *

A sleepy sigh left her unglossed lips as she felt the first rays of sunlight seep in through the space beneath her eyelids and wake her from her peaceful slumber. Blinking her eyes twice, she finally opened them when she realized it was morning.

Smiling to herself as she thought about the pleasant memories of last night, Sam raised her left hand and ran it through her long, red hair, trying to untangle it while blushing softly as she remembered exactly how it got so tangled in the first place and who was responsible.

Wanting to see the culprit, Sam rolled over to her side biting her lip to contain the need to moan at the soreness she felt in certain, unmentionable parts of her body. But she bit her lip harder a moment later to stop her grin from cracking her face in half out of joy when she finally saw her husband laying next to her.

He was right beside her looking oh so adorable with his dark, brown locks ruffled and scruffy and that calm look of complete comfort on his face, the one he almost never had when he was awake choosing to smirk mostly instead. His full lips were slightly parted as he took breaths every other second as his arms rested at his sides, his hands clutching the edge of the black blanket which was rolled down mid-way between his waist and hips.

Her eyes, lovesick and fascinated moved from his handsome face down to his body. To his strong biceps to the well-built muscular planes of his wide chest; the sun's golden rays bouncing off of them almost ethereally then trailed over to his broad, powerful shoulders before slowly, lazily drifting down his chiselled abdomen to his clearly defined six-pack…

Before finally settling on the wedding band on his finger that reminded her that he was all hers and hers alone.

Sighing to herself in a pleased way, Sam's eyes remained glued on him, unable to look away and she knew just why. He was the perfect image of male beauty, a man in his prime, like real-life construction of an ancient Greek marble sculpture of which every inch was so satisfying to look at.

Her eyes narrowing, Sam couldn't help but shake her head in amusement as she recalled something strange about him, something she had learned early on that always baffled her.

Despite being so good-looking he hated getting his picture taken. She only had to think back to how many times just in this one week that they had been on their honeymoon to remember just how hard he worked to hide from the camera. He didn't like posing for a photo, the whole idea seemed silly to him.

Suddenly a sly grin was spreading across Sam's lips as an idea came to her and before she could stop herself she had pushed the covers off her body, put on her robe and slid off the bed.

Tip-toeing across the floor not to wake him Sam quickly located her camera and stealthily made her way back to where he lay sleeping unsuspectingly.

Smirking deviously she turned the flash on before aiming it so that the frame caught him in his entirety from his head where it lay nestled on the pillow cozily, down to where the blanket started covering his legs from view.

Happy with the positioning, Sam's smirk widened before she hit the "capture" button. The flash of light made him stir immediately as she'd expected and she let out a giggle when she saw him press his eyes together tightly indicating he was nearly awake before she took another picture of him this time speaking to him loudly and cheerfully.

"Smile, Tim!" she called out before releasing the shutter.

She watched his ear twitch before a grunt left him and then his hand flew up to shield his face from the flash right before he muttered to her in a disgruntled, sleepy mumble.

"…Sam? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing!" Sam said airily, aiming the camera towards him for another shot. "Just taking some pictures seeing you won't let me take any when you're wake."

"In this state?" he said, his eyes now fully open as he glanced at her incredulously, clearly talking about his lack of clothing and sleep-ruffled hair.

"Yes," Sam said with a goofy smile on her lips leaving him raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

Seeing the sour look on his face Sam smirked, leaning in closer to him and slightly poking him in the shoulder. "What's the matter?" She said teasingly, eying his face. "Scared I'm going to take them and post them all over the internet for everyone to see?"

Scam rolled his eyes before returning her smirk with one of his own. "Darling, I think you'd have more to lose if you did that."

Sam's face turned red at the meaning of his words before she shrugged. "Well they're not for the internet or for anyone else's eyes, they are for my own private collection."

"Really?" Scam smirked now sounding interested and looking devious and amused leaving Sam to wonder what he was up to. A moment later, she found out.

"Well if it's for your private collection then you're leaving out the most important part," he said before moving fast and pushing the blankets off his body so she could see all of him.

A loud gasp left Sam as her face grew hot and she dropped the camera in her flustered state. The camera fell out of her hands, the flash going off before it landed on the mattress next to Scam who was grinning at her reaction.

"Okay now that you've gotten your pictures…" he whispered slowly sitting up and coming closer to where she stood at the edge of the bed rapidly blushing at the view he was giving her. "It's my turn." His hand shot out grabbing her wrist and pulling her down against him.

Sam let out a squeal of surprise when she felt his hands begin to pull and tug at her robe clearly in a quest to take it off of her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sam screamed, twisting against him and trying desperately to get herself out of his clutches.

But Tim just smirked at her and kept up his pursuit. "If you get to take pictures of me like this then I get to do the same thing," was all he said before his fingers snaked over to the tie of her robe and expertly undid the knot.

Seeing where he was going with this clearly now and knowing she had to stop him Sam began shouting in panic. "No! Stop it! TIM!"

Soon she was half-giggling and half-shouting as he tickled and groped at her at the same time leaving her breathless. When the both of them had had the equivalent of a wrestling match, Scam finally gave up on trying to undress her.

Sighing and holding her against himself with her waist, he leaned back against the pillows and spoke to her. "Fine, I'll stop…and you can keep those pictures of me as well."

Sam's eyes narrowed at his sudden and uncharacteristic generosity and she looked up at him immediately to ask him why he was being like this only to stop short when she noticed the smirk sitting on his lips.

"Because I already have pictures of you in **my** private collection," he said, leaving her looking at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Everyday pictures of me…" she bit her lip and whispered anxiously. "Or pictures like I took of you just now…

"Ones exactly like the ones you took of me just now… and even better," he whispered, giving her a suggestive wink.

Sam's jaw dropped open at what he'd just told her. In the back of her mind she wondered if he was bluffing about this but Tim…he was sneaky. It could be very possible that he did have these pictures of her stashed away somewhere. Embarrassed, her face turned nearly scarlet before she started yelling at him again.

"No! Give them to me! Where are they?!" she screamed as she pummelled at his chest with her hands, pushing him back on the mattress. Crawling over and sitting on his chest to keep him there Sam looked at him with expectant eyes before muttering demandingly. "GIVE. THEM. TO. ME."

But he just laughed long and hard obviously enjoying her predicament as he shook his head no to her many requests for him to hand over these inappropriate snapshots he'd taken of her.

After some time Sam let out a defeated sigh and slumped her shoulders, giving him a sad pout and he finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay… I'll tell you where they are," he said, taking mercy on her at last and making her eyes light up. Lifting his hand he pointed to his temple with his index finger. "They are up here, in my memory." He smiled faintly. "And there isn't a thing you can do to take them away from me."

A soft blush bloomed across Sam's cheeks at his words as she realized that was what he had meant all along and she nodded her head slightly, letting out a contented sound before she straightened out on top of him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him a short, sweet kiss while he pulled the blankets on top of their bodies and relaxed, hoping to get back to his slumber which she had interrupted .

But before he could close his eyes Sam tapped his nose with her index finger and quipped. "Yea but I can have the ones I took of you framed and hung."

Scam let out a growl before tightening his grip on her waist and looking up at her with dark, dangerous eyes.

"…You wouldn't dare," he hissed leaving her to erupt into a fit of giggles because somewhere in that predatory, commanding voice of his she could detect a small note of nervousness.

* * *

Hi! So this was the first "moment" in what could be a moments collection. ^_^

I figured I had too many Sam/Scam scenes floating around in my head to keep track of so I might as well write them down. These are scenes that didn't end up making it into **The True Mission **and won't be in **The** **True Motive **due to chapter length, plot needing to go on, etc _BUT _these moments are meant to accompany those stories.

More clearly, these "moments" take place in the time period around the end of The True Mission and before the beginning of The True Motive which is about 2-3 years of Sam and Scam's lives together.

There may be more to this collection than just this 1 snippet but _I don't know _if there will be. For now this is it. Hope at least some of you enjoy this idea. :D

Please feel free to _**comment/review**_ if you did and _that will help me DECIDE _if I should write out more of these scenes or just leave them cooped up in my head lol.

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow, another one in this series already lol.

Maybe there will be even more, still don't know for sure yet. This one has a completely **different mood **from the former, but I hope at least some of you will enjoy this as well…

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies isn't mine. If it was, Sam/Scam would be in everyyyyyyyy episode. :P**

* * *

**.:.2.:.**

Where I Belong

* * *

It felt strange, he had to admit, like stepping into an entirely different world. He couldn't say he was nervous, not really, after all he had literally walked these halls hundreds of times in the past both as an agent and a criminal.

At the top of his game in _both _roles.

And in both he had commanded some form of respect from everyone that lived and worked behind these walls.

But what was this feeling he was feeling right now? Like a man tired of a long journey, who had finally reached its thought to be impossible end. Like a ship that had been roughed up in a storm, knocked around in the darkness for days on end which had finally reached its harbour.

But he couldn't find the _word _for it, the right word anyway, for this emotion that was coursing through his veins at coming back here.

His eyes glanced up as he walked along, to try and get a clue and he saw them, agents, many of them littered throughout the corridors. They were watching him. All of them had their eyes on him.

The younger ones were looking at him with awed curiosity, and he could tell they had just begun to hear his intriguing story, how he had risen, been manipulated, betrayed, fallen then risen again while the older ones, some of which he remembered while he had been working at WOOHP in the past were giving him a whole another kind of look.

**Guilt **mixed with _Regret_.

_Shame _blended with **Apology**.

They were sorry for how they had treated him. Sorry for how they hadn't believed him, how they'd turned their backs on him and how they'd ignored his voice when he had been screaming out that he was innocent, the he'd never do anything to hurt WOOHP, the he could never even think to damage the agency that was just like a second-

His eyes narrowed as once again he failed to put a name on it. What _had_ this agency meant to him? Why had it killed him so much to be separated from it?

A short answer to that would be everything. At that point in time he had had no family, no relatives, no one at all. All he had had was WOOHP, he was part of them, ONE of them…it had been the only sense of belonging he'd ever truly felt since that Christmas when he was barely five years old and his family was ripped from him thanks to an irresponsible, drunk driver.

His eyes sealed themselves in agony at the memory of being thrust in the care of his hateful, angry uncle; the man who despite being family had never acted as such, the one who had given him the first taste of being treated like an enemy from those very people you thought it was safe to trust, to believe in…to love.

And that was why it had cut him so deep in his core when they turned on him, when they locked him in a cell like the rest of those criminals that he himself had been fighting against, when he had been branded as one of them instead of remaining as one of _them_; the agents, the good, the righteous.

He had felt betrayed and he had felt hurt, mind-numbing, gut-wrenching hurt because most of all he had felt-

_Orphaned._

**Again.**

Why? He still didn't know. WOOHP wasn't his family, Jerry was not his father yet he knew that was how he had felt when he had been fired. But he didn't get why.

Why had he felt that way? Why wasn't he just angry and humiliated? Why had he felt more than that? More of a personal blow than that?

His eyes snapped open when he felt a gentle touch on his arm and he found Sam in front of him. Smiling, she reached down and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together and giving it a small, affectionate squeeze before looking into his eyes and whispering three words to him softly.

"Tim, welcome…home."

And he got his answer, he knew right then _exactly _where he was.

The people of this agency may not have been his blood relatives, they may have lost his trust in them right when they were about to gain it fully-

But this place…it had been his home, his refugee…where he belonged.

And glancing into Sam's faithful, loving eyes as she stood proudly smiling by his side he knew it was home once again.

Smiling faintly he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her in his embrace, bending his head and resting his forehead on hers where it just fit into place.

He was home…because of _her_.

This was home…

Because of **her.**

* * *

I always felt I should have showed Scam's return to WOOHP as an agent after Jerry let him go for killing Sheila so he could be with Sam in _The True Mission_. I imagined it would be an emotional, overwhelming moment for him and the agency seeing what he'd been through and how they all played a part in causing it.

While this is a snippet, I hope I was able to capture somewhat, what it would have been like. This is how I see it being. :D

I'm not sure if the ending/part with Sam makes sense but Scam basically feels he belongs at WOOHP again after being betrayed and hurt only because he has Sam now…someone who he knows will never betray him, or doubt him or leave his side like the others did in the past.

So he can finally begin to let go of his pain and suffering and move on. :)

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	3. Chapter 3

Just some more fluff and verbal sparring between Mr. Scam and his woman lol.

Oh guys, so do me a **FAVOUR**, if you review this, pick a letter (either **X** or **B**) and tell me which one in the review. I am debating between two fics that I have chapters planned out for, both are pretty popular atm and I love writing both but I can't decide which one to put up first!

So _your answer _will help me with that. :P

Thank you!

* * *

**.:. 3 .:. **

The Bad Girl To Your Bad Boy

* * *

"I toldddddd you, you had nothing to worry about!" Sam said chirpily from behind him as Scam opened the door to his home and walked inside. He had just gotten back from seeing her parents for the very first time and despite how smoothly things had gone, he was glad it was over because he hated being nervous and meeting Sam's parents with the possibility that they may not approve of him for their daughter, that they may have had another guy in mind for her to marry - it had been somewhat nerve-wracking even for a man like him.

Tossing his keys on the coffee table, Scam let out a small sigh. But Sam seemed to think that he had been nervous for no reason, something he just couldn't understand.

"And what if they hadn't approved of me?" he asked, turning to her and throwing her a serious look as she had been going on and on the entire time during their drive back to his place about how he had been silly to be worried they wouldn't like him.

Sam just smiled at him and shook her head. "Impossible," she said firmly, her smile widening. "There is nooo way they wouldn't have approved of you."

"How can you be so sure?" Tim asked looking at her in confusion because he really didn't get how. Just because she loved him it didn't mean her parents would too automatically. If it was that easy then meeting "the parents" would never be as daunting of an experience as it was known to be, after all it was attested throughout history how many lovers had to separate or elope just because their parents didn't approve of their relationship and never would.

"You're too incredible," she said shortly leaving him to give her an expectant stare as if he just knew there was more to this than she was letting on. Squirming under his intense gaze, Sam gave up a quick moment later and blushed in a guilty manner. "…And I told my parents I couldn't live without you."

"…So why didn't you tell me that before I came over?" Scam asked as he looked at her pointedly. Had she told him she had done that then he would have felt a whole lot better about meeting them with the knowledge that they were very unlikely to turn him down and break their only daughter's heart. She had know that information would have made things a whole lot easier on him…why had she kept it a secret from him until now?

He was racking his brains trying to figure Sam's motives out until he heard her answer to his question.

"Well…I could have told you…" she started slowly, biting her lip as he looked at him with teasing eyes. "But you're cute when you're nervous," she smirked leaving him to roll his eyes as he finally got her reason for tormenting him like this. A reason he didn't like very much at all.

"You know," he said, looking at her sourly. "You're seeming less and less like the goody two-shoes I know and love."

Sam let out a giggle at his words before taking a slow step towards him. "I never claimed to be a saint Tim," she almost purred as she kept coming closer to where he stood. Stopping right before him with her hands placed on her hips, she smirked widely. "I have my bad side."

Scam scoffed. "Well if it's anything like my bad side…I may have to reconsider my marriage proposal."

Sam's eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp. "No way! That's a done deal, you can't take it back!" she screamed, slightly waving her left hand with the diamond ring he had placed on her finger about a year ago in front of his face as if to remind him that it was still there and going no where.

Scam only smirked at her looking thoroughly amused. "Oh I can't take it back?" he said, the smirk on his lips growing at least three inches as he stared at her with unblinking, unwavering eyes. "Remember who you are talking about here…Sammie," he whispered roughly sending shivers down her spine. "There isn't _anything_ I can't do."

Sam bit her cheek as she listened to him, easily catching onto that small glimmer of darkness in his smooth, rich voice.

Instantly she remembered the man that made so many seemingly impossible things possible: deadly, metallic clones that could multiply themselves after touching just a hint of a person's DNA, mind control corsages, a device that could evaporate water with the simple press of a button - it was all a cinch, all child's play for him.

Feeling butterflies buzzing around in her stomach and her legs grow shaky, Sam could feel her cheeks grow hot as she just stared at him with awe filled, adoring eyes. No wonder she wanted him so badly. He was just so damn smart, so capable of anything and everything and he wasn't even in the dark about that. No he oozed confidence and charisma effortlessly.

A dreamy sigh left her as she thought about how much she admired him, admired everything about him, even that bad boy side that though technically gone was still very much a part of him. That need to always leave her speechless, always win, always be cryptic and mysterious and dark and hell even dangerous but in a sexy, controlling way. And it looked like it always would be.

No matter what it was clear that Tim Scam, her Tim Scam would always be a bit of a bad boy. So she might as well show him that she had a "bad girl" side too, just so he knew she was perfect for him in every way.

"Now don't make me go over to the dark side and kidnap you in a desperate attempt to make you mine, Tim," she said suddenly, in a low, dark whisper that rivalled Tim's signature "lazy, dark drawl" from his days as her enemy, the same voice he had just been using on her. The same voice that simply drove her over the edge.

Tim's eyes widened and his jaw slightly parted leaving Sam grinning at his clearly stunned reaction and she could tell he hadn't seen that coming.

But that didn't last long, and soon he was giving her a small frown. "You know I don't take kindly to women who force me to be theirs."

It didn't take Sam more than a second to realize he was talking about Sheila Vale, and for a second she wondered if she had made him uncomfortable by accidentally reminding him of that despicable woman. As much fun as playing the demanding bad girl was, she did not want him to ever think of that pathetic excuse for a human being ever again.

Knowing just what to say, Sam stepped forward and reached out towards him, taking his hand and holding it in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I know that," she said, smiling. "But that would never be the issue between us even if I stole you away because…" A small blush lit up her cheeks as she looked into his sea-coloured depths. "You're already mine."

Sam watched his lips form a small smile and she smiled back, relieved he wasn't upset before speaking again. "But I have to admit…some part of me does enjoy the idea of stealing you away for real," she said leaving him raising his eyebrows at her.

"Does it really?"

"Mmhmm," Sam nodded her head and slowly led her free hand up to his chest where she began tracing it with her index finger absentmindedly, slowly outlining the muscular planes she could feel through his black shirt.

"I mean you're just this powerful, "no one messes with me and gets away with it" kinda guy…" Her eyes glanced back up into his with intent shining in them. "And for once I think **I'd** like to be the one in charge." She gave him a light poke in the centre of his chest and quirked an eyebrow. "You mister, have carried out quite a few evil plots on me."

"I never kidnapped you to make you my queen," he said shortly, letting her know this fake plan of hers to kidnap him to make him her king was nothing like he had done to her in the past so she couldn't use his past behaviour as a green light to go ahead with it.

But Sam just gave him a smack on the chest and bat her eyelashes. "Well that's your fault that you didn't think of it. I'm not going to suffer for that."

Scam let out a small chuckle knowing that Sam was just joking with him. She would have hated being forcefully taken to be a queen, in fact he distinctly remembered hearing about other villains who had done that to her friends in the past and the one time someone had done it to her. When she had told him about that, it had taken him all his willpower not to go after that clown and make him pay. Personally, he would never do anything so low as to force a girl against her will, villain or otherwise.

Tim broke out of his thoughts when he heard Sam actually making plans for when she forcefully took him as her king.

"Now when I steal you away to be my king…" she paused in thought. I'd keep you in my room…of course I'd have to keep you in chains so you wouldn't pull one of your infamous Houdini acts on me and run away. And I'd have to make sure the windows in my room were shatter-proof just to be safe…"

"…_Is she serious?" _Tim thought, shocked as he listened to her standing there and prattling on and on about this plan of hers that was seeming less and less like a fantasy she had made up on the spot to try and one-up him in their conversation and more and more like something that she had actually been planning out for quite some time.

"And I think I'll keep you shirtless," Sam smirked. "So I could fully appreciate your perfect form, I mean it's not like anyone else will get to see you anyway." Sam went on, enjoying how Tim's face was starting to look a little concerned despite him struggling not to react.

"And I'd give you books that I like so you could read to me in that lovely voice of yours…or I'd make you just talk to me for hours about you, I'd never get tired of that." Sam held her chin in a thoughtful way. "Now what else? Oh yea and you'd have to entertain me, I have lots of ideas on how you could entertain m-"

"I think I better marry you fast before you get too many ideas," Scam said cutting her off.

Sam only smirked at exactly where he'd chosen to stop her before she greeted him with a sly grin. "Aww, does the thought of living in a cage…not appeal to you?"

She watched his eyes go wide again and couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he actually looked a little daunted.

Having way too much fun to stop, Sam continued. "Oh come on!" She said cheerfully. "It would be a nice, cozy cage with black metal bars!" She gave him a wink. "I think those would suit your taste."

He just stared at her speechlessly as she kept talking.

"And it would be fully furnished with a king-sized bed, and a TV and a swimming pool and oh!" Sam's eyes lit up in excitement. "I'd also include a nice gym for you so you could you know, keep working out like you do every day and keep up that incredible physique. And I'd give you all your favourite food and of course I'll give you special treats when you are an exceptionally good b-

Scam cut her off by holding up his hand. "Yea, what was I saying about waiting until your cousin comes back from Paris for us to get married?" He shook his head. "Forget that, we're getting married as soon as possible," he grumbled.

Sam let out a long laugh at how much she had gotten to him with her act, before giving him a sincere smile. "But you know I'm just joking, right?… I'd never treat you like a possession." Picking up his hand again she held it tight and whispered gently. "I'd treat you with respect and admiration, the way you deserve to be treated by your wife. I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to, ever."

When her little speech came to an end, Scam smiled and brought his hand up to her face, cupping it and nuzzling her cheek softly. "Now there is the goody-goody Samantha I know and love," he said making her blush softly and look down at her feet in embarrassment.

Chucking to himself, Scam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

He held her that way for a few moments, stroking her hair and simply gazing at her face before he spoke again. "And I forgive you for not telling me about your talk with your parents, as long as you never make me nervous ever again just because you find it cute," he said, sounding repulsed.

Peeking up at him from within his embrace with a devious smile on her lips Sam whispered sneakily, "…Well I can't promise that."

Looking down at her with narrowed eyes, Tim muttered sounding annoyed, "Oh really?"

When she smirked he knew she meant it and he returned her smirk with one of his own. "Well in that case I guess you're going to have to resort to kidnapping to make me yours after all," he whispered smoothly looking at her with challenging eyes, as if daring her to actually pull this plan of her off.

"Good luck with finding a cage both my size, and one that will actually keep me in because darling…" he said, raising a forewarning eyebrow towards her, reminding her again of just who she was dealing with here; the man who no one could ever keep captive for long. "You're going to need it."

Sam's face went blank for a moment and she looked like she had given up. But just as he was about to rub his victory in her face she gave him a goofy grin. "…So does that mean if I _do _end up finding such a cage, you'll live in it?"

"…"

A moment later she burst out laughing when he let out a defeated groan and facepalmed at her response.

* * *

This one obviously takes place during the time Sam and Scam were engaged in _The True Mission_. There will be **some** mention of that time period in _The True Motive _too, just because it would have been a time in their lives when they had no icky people (Sheila, Michael, etc) to deal with whatsoever.

Good times lol.

Love,

Cresenta's Lark

**P.S. **My _**Christmas fic **_(there WILL be one this year for sure, my Halloween one will be up too, it's just really, really late. :( ) will be up soon! Hopefully in time for Christmas. Hopefully **some of you** are looking forward to that and will enjoy it when it's up.

It's been a long time since I did a longggggg one-shot, hasn't it? Well, it's time for another one. :P It's going to be a humour/romance story!

Bye for now!


End file.
